


龙龄/我不是校霸（车）

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *双性龄“女孩子的裙底，纯情与邪淫的伊甸园。”





	龙龄/我不是校霸（车）

11

华夏女子中学的校服，在D市也是出了名的好看。白衬衫加上红格子裙，领间的蝴蝶结给青春添点靓色。曾经王九龙觉得，除开学校联谊，也就只有趴在人家围墙上偷看的时候才能一睹芳华。

如今它正笔挺板正的穿在自家老大身上。衬衣被掖进裙沿，短裙刚好盖住屁股，红白相衬更可爱上几分。

窗帘拉得严实，灯也全给关了去。张九龄捧着的蛋糕顶上插了根蜡烛，唯一的暖黄微光照在幼圆的脸蛋上，双眸含着笑眯起，小虎牙也跟着从唇间蹦跶着出来打了个招呼。他稍微抬了抬胳膊示意，沙软的嗓子绵绵柔柔的挠了把王九龙悸动的心。

“我们寿星吹蜡烛啦。”

火光明灭一瞬，三寸的小蛋糕被人从手里拿起安稳放回桌上。伸手不见五指的寝室周遭，两人紧凑相拥着亲吻，舌肉相互勾缠着打闹。王九龙攥着怀里人方盈一握的腰肢，牵带着边亲嘴边往前挪动，直到张九龄的小腿轻磕在床沿再稳不住重心平衡，搂着他趔趄倒在床上。小床不堪重负地吱呀呻吟一声，惹得尝了甜头的幼稚鬼们在黑暗里紧拥着滚了一圈，相视笑开了颜。

张九龄跨坐在王九龙身上，任由人修长的指抽散了胸口的领结，再寸寸下滑挨个解着衣扣，露出半个圆润的肩头。他牵着那双细微轻颤的大掌掀起裙角探了进去，俯身间细软的发丝蹭上白皙的颈，敛着尖利的牙往人耳垂上咬一小口，耳语般轻低的气声在耳边炸开。

“生日快乐楠楠。”

手掌经人引导之后无师自通，双臀被抓揉在掌心里捎带着往上颠弄了小段距离，鼻尖顶开身上人散发皂香的裙摆，脑袋也跟着钻了进去，隔着层底裤布料抵蹭带着潮意的胯下。张九龄给这忽然的变数惊得腿根一软，咬着唇角难忍溢出声闷哼，垂下湿漉的眸望着裙中鼓囊的大块下意识并拢双膝夹了夹腿间的脑袋。怎料正合了那人的意，又湿又热的舌尖顺着势头舔上内裤间闭合的小缝，打着圈勾画轮廓，牙齿轻磕着上头起立的小豆嘬咬逗弄，潮意更甚。

初经人事的小人儿哪儿受得了这般刺激。仰着脑袋牙关打颤咬不住喘，拽着裙摆蹙眉往上窜了一窜，又被那开了荤的大狗拖带着按了结实，可怜的三角裤刺啦惨叫一声自中心给人撕扯开来，翘立的前端没了束缚打上裙中人白净的脸蛋，满溢而出的情液被滚烫的舌尖舔扫了堵回洞里，漾起羞耻的水声潺潺。

“你别…你，啊……”张九龄无暇顾及躺在边上的内裤尸体，嘴里吚吚呜呜的断续讨饶，鲜明酥麻的快意自脚心爬上头顶，难以自持只得抬着胳膊撑墙维系平衡，窗帘被拉扯开一条小缝。

王九龙透过裙边自下朝上望着，钻入的月光颤动铺洒在他乖顺的头顶，照得扬起的漂亮颈子脆弱又柔软。奈何贫瘠的词汇量要他说不出别的话儿来形容。他吞了唾沫解不了心里的渴，抱着怀里虛软的腰肢整掉了个个儿，撑身吻过眉眼鼻尖，贪恋怀中触手可及的月色。

“你好美啊。”轻叹与亲吻一道落下，眼瞧他又要动手扯开余下的纽扣，张九龄从欲望里抽身攥上了冲动的手踝，两汪清眸含着水儿小声哀求。“就给我留一件吧。”

承载往事回忆的校服被叠齐了摆放床头，情色的月光打在床上赤裸的雪白脊背，两条略深一度的纤长小腿交叠着挂在胯间，随耕耘挺动一摆一晃抵蹭着，呻吟浅喘交织。

一室旖旎缱绻。


End file.
